


Polished

by crazywalls



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Nail Polish, Suicidal Thoughts, Young Skinny, at least it starts out with him being about 14
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Es beginnt aus Trotz, als seine eigene kleine Art der Rebellion. Und egal, wie oft sein Vater ihn dafür bestraft, allmählich wird schwarzer Nagellack eines von Skinnys Markenzeichen, ebenso wie die Sprüche, der finstere Blick und die Gedanken, die ihn nicht mehr loslassen.
Kudos: 6





	Polished

**Author's Note:**

> Wie bereits in den tags: TW Blut, (häusliche) Gewalt und Selbstmordgedanken

Er hatte es getan, um seinen Vater abzufucken, eine bewusste Provokation, obwohl er genau wusste, wie dumm es war, auch nur den winzigsten Schritt aus der Reihe zu tanzen, nur das kleinste bisschen von der vorgegaukelten _Normalität_ abzuweichen.

Das kleine Fläschchen mitgehen zu lassen war kein Problem, umso schwieriger jedoch das Auftragen. Glänzendes Schwarz, nicht ganz deckend, uneben und über die Ränder gemalt. Scheiß drauf. Trocknen lassen, dann noch eine Schicht. Skeptisch betrachtete Skinny seine Nägel, pulte den Nagellack von seiner Haut, verschmierte ein wenig, dort, wo er noch nicht ganz trocken war. Gar nicht so schlecht für den ersten Versuch, beschloss er, während er beobachtete, wie der Lack langsam etwas matter wurde. Als er sein Handy aufklappte, hinterließ die Kante eine kleine Delle in dem Schwarz auf seinem Daumen. Leise fluchte er, aber eigentlich war es auch egal.

Das gemeinsame Abendessen verlief unerwartet ruhig. Wie üblich starrte Skinny auf seinen Teller, stocherte im Essen herum, doch immer wieder huschte sein Blick über den Tisch. Es ärgerte ihn, dass ihm flau im Magen war und ein kleiner Teil von ihm – der Rest seines Überlebensinstinkts, der noch nicht ganz erloschen war – ihn anschrie, sofort auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, den schwarzen Lack abzukratzen in der Hoffnung, dass sein Vater vielleicht wirklich noch nichts gemerkt hatte, womöglich gedanklich noch beim Tagesgeschäft war und Skinny heute – wieder einmal – nicht für ihn existierte. Aber genau dieser Gedanke war es, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, denn egal, wie klug es war, unsichtbar zu sein und sich zurückzuziehen, sich so wenig wie möglich blicken zu lassen, war es zugleich das schlimmste für Skinny: Die Gewissheit, seinem Vater egal zu sein. Und Skinny hasste sich dafür, dass es immer noch wehtat, obwohl er schon vor fast zehn Jahren verstanden hatte, dass er nur existierte, um ein Image aufrecht zu erhalten. Das Image seines Erzeugers, des perfekten Geschäftsmanns, Nachbarn, Familienvaters.

Trotzdem fühlte er etwas wie Erleichterung, als sein Vater endlich vom Tisch aufstand und zu der Vitrine hinüberging, um sich seinen abendlichen Whiskey einzuschenken. Den ersten von vielen, wenn heute so verlief wie die bisherige Woche.

Während seine Mutter das Geschirr in die Küche brachte, war Skinny bereits aus dem Esszimmer und auf halbem Weg in den ersten Stock.

„Skinner.“

Ein Wort, und Skinny erstarrte. Also doch. Es war der Ton, den er zu fürchten gelernt hatte: kalt, kalkuliert, weitaus bedrohlicher, als wenn sein Erzeuger brüllte – die Reaktion, die er eigentlich erwartet hatte.

Er hätte es wissen müssen, hätte damit rechnen müssen, sobald sein Vater ihn nicht angeschrien hatte, als er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Ich rede mit dir“, erklang es plötzlich eiskalt direkt hinter Skinny und er realisierte, dass er die Worte seines Vaters nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte.

Bevor er auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, sich umzudrehen, schlossen sich Mr Norris‘ Finger um Skinnys Hand, zerrten ihn von der Treppe, sodass er die ersten vier Stufen wieder hinabstolperte und gestürzt wäre, wenn sein Vater ihn nicht weiter festgehalten hätte. Mit blassgrauen Augen starrte er seinem Sohn in die Augen und wieder einmal war Skinny froh, dass ihm wenigstens das Hellblau seiner Mutter im Spiegel begegnete, wenn er hineinsah, nicht dieses berechnende Grau.

Doch es änderte nichts daran, dass das Grau ihn durchdrang, alles in ihm gefrieren ließ, während sein Vater auf ihn hinab starrte. Dann drückte er zu, fest, bis die schmalen Knochen in Skinnys Hand knackten und er vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste. Doch er würde keinen Laut von sich geben; diese Genugtuung gönnte er seinem Erzeuger nicht.

„Ich werde dich nicht noch mal so sehen, ist das klar?“ Wie ein Schraubstock krallten sich seine Finger um Skinnys Hand, umklammerten sie noch fester, und die Schmerzen fuhren Skinny bis in den Ellbogen. „Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du das abbekommst.“ Damit versetzte Mr Norris ihm einen Stoß.

Gerade so schaffte Skinny es, sich am Geländer abzufangen, bevor er auf den Steintreppen aufschlug, und sofort zuckte der Schmerz wieder durch seine linke Hand. Die Linke, die sein Vater absichtlich gewählt haben musste, damit er noch schreiben konnte und es in der Schule nicht sofort auffiel, dass er sich schon wieder eine Verletzung zugezogen hatte. Denn es war schließlich seine eigene Schuld, das betonte sein Erzeuger immer wieder.

Wortlos zog Skinny sich am Geländer hoch und zwang sich, nicht nach oben zu rennen. Stattdessen nahm er jede Stufe langsam und bewusst, obwohl sein Vater bereits im Wohnzimmer verschwunden war.

Auf seinem Zimmer, mit der geschlossenen Tür im Rücken, bewegte er vorsichtig die Finger. Seine Hand tat höllisch weh, aber er war relativ sicher, dass nichts gebrochen war. Trotzdem drückte er sie an seine Brust, hielt sie mit der anderen Hand, ganz vorsichtig, damit er sie nicht versehentlich wieder bewegte. Er wartete, bis die Haustür endlich zuschlug und er das Dröhnen des Motos hören konnte, dann schlich er sich in die Küche. Das Kühlpack half kaum gegen die Schmerzen, aber er presste es trotzdem auf seine Hand.

Das Wissen, dass es seinem Vater doch nicht ganz egal war, was er tat, machte auch heute nichts besser. Lediglich der bittere Geschmack im Mund blieb, an den Skinny sich in den letzten Jahren fast gewöhnt hatte. Und die Schmerzen, das Kribbeln bis hinab in die Fingerspitzen.

*

 _Ich weiß nicht, was du falsch gemacht hast, dass er so geworden ist._ Die Worte hallten in seinen Ohren nach, den halben Tag schon, und Skinnys Kiefer mahlte, während er sich auf den kleinen Pinsel konzentrierte.

Beinahe war Skinny beim Frühstück ebenso zusammengezuckt wie seine Mutter. Natürlich war es nicht die Schuld seines Vaters, dass Skinny so geworden war, wie er eben war. Er war ja kaum da, schenkte Skinny kaum Aufmerksamkeit, es sei denn, um ihn zu bestrafen. Grundsätzlich war nie irgendetwas Mr Norris‘ Schuld. Immer waren es die Anderen, die Fehler machten, die Familie schlecht dastehen ließen, angeblich seinen Ruf gefährdeten – egal, wie sehr er selbst sie hinter geschlossenen Türen tyrannisierte.

Manchmal fragte Skinny sich, ob er anders geworden wäre, wenn er einen anderen Vater, eine andere Familie gehabt hätte. Ob er zwischen stiller Vorsicht und rebellischem Trotz entscheiden müsste, jeden Tag, immer aufs Neue. Ob er vielleicht der gestriegelte Vorzeigesohn geworden wäre, den sein Vater offensichtlich wollte, wenn der ihm echtes Interesse gezeigt hätte, statt bei jedem Fehler Spuren zu hinterlassen, auf Skinnys Haut und in seinem Inneren. Ob die wiederkehrenden Gedanken an den Tod, die ihm fast so etwas wie Trost verschafften, auch dann durch seinen Kopf kreisen würden, wenn sein Leben nicht so beschissen wäre. Ob sie ihm Angst machen würden oder ob die Vorstellung ihm eine leichte Genugtuung verschaffen könnte, so wie jetzt. Denn wenn er sich dazu entschied, es zu beenden, irgendwann, wäre sein Erzeuger gezwungen, zu reagieren.

Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht gab es doch etwas nach dem Leben, und dann könnte Skinny womöglich endlich die Gefühlsregungen im Gesicht seines Vaters erkennen, die er längst aufgegeben hatte jemals zu sehen: Schuld, vielleicht sogar Reue. Aber eigentlich glaubte er nicht daran. Weder an ein Leben nach dem Tod noch daran, dass sein Erzeuger jemals dazu fähig wäre, seine eigene Schuld einzugestehen.

Das Schwarz war matt und uneben, irgendein Effektlack, den man eigentlich über eine andere Farbe auftrug, aber das hatte Skinny erst bemerkt, als er ihn bereits aus dem bunten Aufsteller entwendet und ihn zwei Seitenstraßen weiter begutachtet hatte. Alles andere als ideal, aber immer noch besser als Edding auf den Nägeln.

Mit trotziger Zufriedenheit malte er sich aus, wie er in den nächsten Tagen durch die Nachbarschaft lief, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, mit zwei oder drei Ringen an den Fingern, die die Sonne reflektieren und die Blicke auf seine Hände ziehen würden, sodass jeder das Schwarz sehen konnte. Solange Mr Norris auf Geschäftsreise war, gab es wenig, das er tun konnte, um Skinny wieder einmal für den Verstoß gegen eine seiner zahlreichen Regeln zu bestrafen – das würde erst später kommen, sollte er davon erfahren.

Vielleicht würde er die freie Zeit nutzen, um das neue Auto zu polieren, das er letzten Monat zu seinem 16. Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Nicht, dass sein Erzeuger es ihm aus Zuneigung, geschweige denn Liebe geschenkt hatte – Skinny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Alter keine Ahnung hatte, was Liebe überhaupt bedeutete –, da machte er sich keine Illusionen. Es ging lediglich um den Ruf, das Ansehen. Alles Andere war Mr Norris gleichgültig. Und genau aus diesem Grund hasste er die schwarzen Nägel seines Sohnes.

In den letzten beiden Jahren hatte er Skinny dutzende Male dafür bestraft, die kleinen schwarzen Fläschchen jedes Mal weggeworfen oder zertreten, wenn er sie beim Durchsuchen von Skinnys Zimmer entdeckt hatte. Denn ein Norris hatte sich außer Haus präsentabel zu zeigen, und das bedeutete, ein Norris trug teure Kleidung, achtete darauf, dass seine Schuhe sauber waren, und lackierte sich sicher nicht die Nägel. Ein Norris sah aus wie ein _richtiger_ Mann.

Aber egal, wie laut sein Alter brüllte, egal, was er zertrümmerte, egal, welche Prellungen er Skinny zufügte, egal, welche Striemen er auf der blassen Haut hinterließ, nur wenige Wochen später zierte wieder schwarz die Nägel, die jetzt aufs Lenkrad des blauen Sportwagens trommelten. Denn so sehr Norris Senior sie hasste, so sehr liebte Skinny diese scheinbar unbedeutende, trotzige Art der Rebellion. Der Anblick des Lacks gab ihm jedes Mal einen kleinen Kick, wenn er die Zigarette oder eine Bierflasche an die Lippen setzte, und selbst die Aussicht auf die unweigerlichen dummen Kommentare seiner Klassenkameraden nach den Ferien konnten dieses kurze Hochgefühl nicht trüben.

Sollten sie sich doch lustig machen, eine weitere Suspendierung wegen einer Schlägerei wäre eine nette Auszeit. Außerdem hatte er schon vor Monaten festgestellt, dass blutige Köchel zusammen mit dem schwarzen Lack ziemlich geil aussahen. Erst gestern war wieder Blut über seine Finger geronnen und noch immer klebte es unter den Nägeln, allerdings sein eigenes – und nur, weil Dylan, der Idiot, zu blöd gewesen war, gleich die richtige Stelle zu erwischen. Skinnys rechtes Ohr war immer noch knallrot, aber das neue Piercing stand ihm verdammt gut.

***

Dumpf dröhnte der Bass durch seinen Körper, ließ die Fensterscheiben vibrieren und alles Andere um ihn herum unwirklich erscheinen. Er mochte diese Musik nicht einmal; das Gröhlen, das Geschrei, die kreischenden Gitarren hatten eindeutig nichts mit der Musik gemein, die er normalerweise hörte.

Aber er wusste genau, dass sie seine Mutter in den Wahnsinn trieb, genau so, wie ihn ihre Passivität,  
ihr andauerndes Zusammenzucken und Wegducken in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und die Texte hallten in ihm wider: Der Frust, der Schmerz, die Aggression. Der schiere Zorn auf diese verfickte, unfaire Welt mit ihren beschissenen Bewohnern und toxischen Erwartungen sprach ihm aus der Seele. Die Welt, in der in niemand haben wollte und die ihm immer wieder in den Rücken fiel, nach ihm ausholte, wenn er bereits auf dem Boden lag und nicht mehr tiefer fallen konnte.

Er verstand diese Typen, die sich die Wut aus dem Leib schrien, die die gleiche Scheiße durchmachten wie er, die genau wussten, wie es in seinem Kopf aussah, wie es sich anfühlte, jeden Tag aufs Neue den Kampf gegen die eigenen Gedanken aufnehmen zu müssen. Die ebenso wie er versuchten, das Ganze etwas erträglicher zu machen – mit Alkohol, Partys und Drogen, und die ebenso wie er daran scheiterten. Denen nichts blieb, als alles herauszuschreien, so, wie Skinny es tun wollte, jeden verfickten Tag, den er in der Nähe seiner Eltern, seines Vaters verbringen musste, und auch jeden Tag, den er woanders verstreichen ließ.

Er wusste, dass manche von ihnen es nicht geschafft hatten. Dass sie den immerwährenden Kampf gegen die Stimmen in ihrem eigenen Kopf verloren und allem ein Ende gesetzt hatte. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das ein wenig – das Wissen, dass man sich trotzdem an sie erinnerte, oder auch gerade deswegen. Und das Wissen, dass so viele dieser Menschen, die sich mit ihrem Krach, ihrem Geschrei und ihrer Wut der Welt entgegenstellten, ihr einen Spiegel vorhielten und aufzeigten, wie krank diese beschissene Gesellschaft war, den Kampf jeden Tag wieder aufnahmen. Damit Andere sehen konnten, _hören_ konnten, dass sie nicht allein waren. Damit sie erkannten, dass es trotz der Wunden, der Narben, die diese Welt hinterließ, weitergehen konnte. Und dass es okay war, dass man einfach nur überlebte und sonst nichts tat, wenn man am Boden war, ganz unten angekommen, zumindest für einige Zeit, bevor man den Kampf wieder aufnahm.

Obwohl die Musik in seinen Ohren schmerzte, drehte er sie noch etwas lauter. Er wollte nichts Anderes mehr fühlen als das Dröhnen der Gitarren und das Hämmern des Schlagzeugs, damit es das Schlagen seines eigenen Herzen für eine Weile übertönte.

Er drehte das schwere Feuerzeug zwischen den Fingern, ließ es aufflackern, beobachtete den zuckenden Schein, den die kleine Flamme auf seine Haut warf, die einzige Lichtquelle im dunklen Zimmer. Gerade hell genug, um die winzigen silbernen Partikel über dem Schwarz auf seinem kleinen Fingernagel zum glitzern zu bringen. Den Ringfinger zierte heute ein dunkles, blutiges Rot, ebenfalls mit Glitzer darüber. Beides Lacke, die Dylans Ex – wenn man sie so nennen konnte – bei ihm vergessen hatte und die somit kurzerhand in Skinnys Besitz übergegangen waren, eine Abwechslung zu seinen mittlerweile andauernd schwarzen Nägeln.

Etwas zu lang ließ er die kleine Flamme züngeln, war zu sehr in den Anblick des perfekt aufgetragenen Lacks versunken, die Übung der letzten Jahre offensichtlich, bis das kleine Metallrad ihm immer heißer in die Haut biss. Fluchend ließ Skinny es auf das Bett fallen, dasselbe Bett, das er hinter sich gelassen hatte, jedes Mal, wenn er abgehauen war. Das Bett, das ihn jedes Mal erwartete, wenn er wieder zurückgekrochen kam zu seinen Eltern. Er hasste es, hasste den Schreibtisch, der ihn seit Jahren zu verhöhnen schien, hasste die hellgrauen Wände, die eher an einen Knast als an ein Kinderzimmer erinnerten.

Und trotzdem war er wieder hier gelandet, nach dem neusten Reinfall, pleite und ohne eine andere Möglichkeit. Die letzte Option, wenn er nicht auf der Straße landen wollte, und selbst das schien ihm gerade fast verlockender, als mit einundzwanzig wieder bei seinen Eltern zu wohnen. Wieder von seinem Vater bevormundet, herumgeschubst, gedemütigt, ignoriert, geschlagen zu werden, in welcher Reihenfolge auch immer.

Die alte Nachttischlampe spendete nur wenig Licht, trotzdem blinzelte er einige Male, bevor seine Augen sich daran gewöhnten. Den winzigen Make-Up-Spiegel hatte er ebenfalls Dylans Ex zu verdanken, auch wenn sie das nicht wusste; den Kajal hatte er im Kaufhaus geklaut, zusammen mit einer Packung Kippen und einer kleinen Flasche Schnaps.

Skinny stellte das Spiegelchen auf dem Nachttisch ab, hockte sich davor und zog den Deckel vom Kajal. Der erste Versuch war unbeholfen und er fluchte zusammen mit dem Sänger, der gerade von seinem Gröhlen zu etwas übergegangen war, das mit etwas gutem Willen als Gesang bezeichnet werden konnte.

Solange Skinny sich mit dem Teil wenigstens nicht ins Auge stach, würde er es als Erfolg werten. Die schwarze Linie unter seinem rechten Auge war wackelig und ungenau, aber als er sie mit der Fingerkuppe verwischte, fiel es kaum noch auf. Auf jeden Fall besser als das blaue Auge, das sein Erzeuger ihm vor fünf Tagen verpasst hatte und von dem immer noch ein kränklich gelber Schimmer übrig war. Links klappte es schon besser, und Skinny betrachtete sein Spiegelbild genau. Der schwarze Nagellack gefiel ihm eindeutig besser, aber in dem Club, in den Josh ihn später schleppen wollte, würde er auch mit Kajal nicht auffallen. Und das Geschrei aus der Anlage war die perfekte Vorbereitung auf das, was ihn dort erwartete.

Zwei silberne Ringe gesellten sich zu den dreien, die er immer an den Fingern trug, doch es war noch zu früh, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Er knipste das Licht wieder aus und tastete nach dem Feuerzeug. Die Flamme spielte mit dem Metall, zuckte über den glänzenden Lack, dann spiegelte sich das orangene Glühen der Zigarette in dem Silber. Bedächtig sog Skinny den Rauch ein und drehte den Verschluss der Flasche auf.

Er öffnete das Fenster, ließ die Musik in die Nacht hinaus schallen und zog sich auf die Fensterbank, dann nahm er einen Schluck. Zweifellos würden die spießigen Nachbarn sich spätestens morgen beschweren, dass dieser Krach ihnen den Abend verdorben hatte, aber hey – diesmal ging es wenigstens nicht um Sex, auch wenn Skinny bezweifelte, dass sie auch nur ein einziges Wort ausmachen konnten. Mr Norris würde ihnen daraufhin versichern, dafür zu sorgen, dass es nicht wieder passierte, aber im Moment war Skinny das egal. Er schloss die Augen und verlor sich ganz in den Worten, die ihm die Lautsprecher untermalt von kratzigen Gitarren entgegenbrüllten.

Der Rauch kringelte sich dem Nachthimmel entgegen, während Skinny sich im Gleichklang mit jedem neuen Trommelschlag vorstellte, wie er seine Faust in das Gesicht seines Vaters rammte, wieder und wieder, bis dessen Blut an Skinnys Knöcheln klebte, die Ringe an seiner Hand färbte, seine Finger hinabrann und einen schmierigen Film auf dem dunklen Lack hinterließ. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Dylan hatte Andeutungen gemacht, nichts Konkretes, aber Skinny hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden. Woher die Waffe kam, war ihm egal – er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, sie in den Händen zu halten, den Finger um den Abzug zu legen, nur, weil er es konnte. Noch wusste er nicht, ob er sie benutzen würde, aber allein bei der Vorstellung, einen Ausweg zu haben, wurde ihm beinahe schwindelig.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich mache schwarzen Nagellack und die deprimierende Musik, die ich selbst höre, verantwortlich.


End file.
